Outvasion
by roysenal
Summary: "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" That was only the beginning. This was only the beginning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice: Invasion.**

**Author's Note: This is a collection of interconnected one-shots in response to each episode of Season Two.**

* * *

"Nightwing."

Nightwing stopped just before the Zeta tube, his companions stopped too.

Nightwing's masked eyes met the cowl covered eyes of his caller.

"I need to speak with you," Batman said.

Nightwing gave a slight nod, _'You two go on ahead, I'll meet you down there soon.'_

Miss Martian nodded, but Superboy gave him a more skeptical look.

_'I know, I fill you in later.'_

That seemed to satisfy the clone, for he followed Miss Martian into the zeta tube back to Mount Justice.

* * *

Nightwing waited in the conference room, where five years previously they had first discussed those infamous sixteen hours.

It felt like sixteen hours had passed when Batman finally entered the room.

"You just love to keep me waiting, don't you?" Nightwing said, spinning in his seat.

Batman gave a slight huff and headed over to the table and pulled up the files of The Light.

"I need to know that you will be able to deal with The Light's return," Batman said, cutting straight to the point.

"Able to _deal _with it?" Nightwing practically scoffed, "It's not like The Light was that train for failure exercise we did."

"But it almost ended up like it."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Things have changed, times have changed, and if The Light is stirring up trouble again-"

"Then it is the job of the original team to bring them to justice."

"It is a League priority-"

"The only two leaguers with the right to prioritize it are Zatanna and Rocket, the two members of the team who joined."

"He took mental control of the entire Justice League of the time, infiltrating the watch tower as well as making the entire League intergalactic criminals-"

"I can see how you would take that to your stony heart, Bruce, but it has always been the team's fight," Nightwing declared, "From when we rescued Superboy, to our missions in Biayla and Qurac, to five years ago when we had to fight the League, when I had to fight you. Almost every mission we went on connected in some way to The Light."

"Every mission was assigned to you by the league."

"Red Arrow and Aqualad in Realasia, freeing Red Tornado, Superboy infiltrating Cadmus and fighting with those from Geonosis, stopping Klarion from creating two alternate Earths and from getting the Helmet of Fate-"

"You were only present for two of those encounters."

"That's where 'all for one and one for all' comes in.'"

"You never answered my original question: will you be able to handle it?"

"Of course I can, along with the _old_ team we should be able to-"

"You know that was not what I meant."

"Well that wasn't your original question."

Batman sighed, "The last time The Light attacked, things changed, most of the changes for the worse. How is the search for the real Roy Harper going?"

Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed, "It's- Red Arrow is not giving up."

"Just him?"

_"We're_ not giving up."

"Some on the old team already have," Batman said, "Some on the team won't be able to fight Savage."

Nightwing's hands clenched into fists, "I am highly aware of that."

"One of the reasons I refused to join the League," Nightwing said sternly, his eyes never leaving Batman, "was that the team had unfinished business, and I won't even consider joining until that business is taken care of."

Batman matched his stare, and approximately sixteen seconds later, he said, "Understood."

Nightwing scoffed, he knew this wasn't over, Batman wasn't giving in that easy, "more like _overstood_."

Batman pulled back his cowl, "Dick… you understand where I'm coming from."

It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be a question.

Nightwing sighed and pulled off his mask, "Yeah… yeah, I do Bruce," Dick said, "It's just…"

"I know."

Dick looked up at Bruce, and Bruce nodded, "I understand, believe it or not, I do know you."

"You have no possible clue what I'm thinking about right now."

"I can guess."

"You'd guess wrong," Dick put back on his mask and slipped back into Nightwing as he headed to the door, "World's Greatest Detective or not, you'd guess wrong."

"Dick-"

"I have to get going Bruce," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Batman."

The door shutting echoed behind him.

* * *

**SO MANY QUESTIONS? WHERE ARE MY BABIES? DON'T. LIKE. BEING. VAGUE. INTHISSENSE.**

**This is a collection of interconnected one-shots in response to each episodes. I am trying to keep things as close to canon as possible, but only from the avaliable information. These won't be drabbles, each will be no less than seven hundred words. Originally, I had wanted to post each one by the time the next episode airs, but due to demanding personal conflicts that would be impossible.**

**In this one, I wanted to experiment with Batman and Nightwing's dynamic a little bit. They clearly have a better relationship than they did in practially everything else, but in my headcanon, they still have issues. Primailly due to Nightwing's desire to not still be in Batman's shadow and wanting to prove himself _wrong _against what he felt in Disordered.**

**Reviews = MY BABIES?**

_**~ Sincerely MNM**_


End file.
